


The Enchanted Princess

by zikarioz



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is like a little sister, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marvel references but not a crossover, OC has powers like Wanda from Marvel, Padme and Riyo are the besties, Parental Plo Koon, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Rollercoaster of emotions so be prepared, Smut, Strictly Star Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zikarioz/pseuds/zikarioz
Summary: Nova Veers was born with magical abilities and was next in line to take the throne for the planet Hala. After running away from her home world, she stumbles upon a Galactic War and was taken as prisoner by the Jedi.Fearing that she’s a new form of the Sith, the Jedi take precautions and keep an eye on her but the Chancellor himself sees her as a weapon and requests her to be used to win the war.Meeting a short-tempered Commander with a cybernetic eye was not something she planned, let alone fall in love with him. With secrets about her home world unfolding and a Dark Lord interested in her power, Nova has to learn to control her abilities, protect the ones she loves, and fight for the right cause before she becomes the one thing the Jedi fear she will be. Will this princess get her happily ever after?
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Stumbling Upon The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE, so I want to make a few notes to let everyone know what I’m planning with this story. If it’s not obvious, I’m a Marvel fan as well. Nova has been an OC I created after diving more into Wandavision. I just finished the CW and started the show right after and voila! Nova was born.
> 
> If you’re a Marvel fan you may see some subtle Marvel references here and there, but in no way is this a SWxMarvel crossover. Although it may have some planets from the MCU, some characters named after MCU ones, specific Marvel scenes, and a few ideas, we will not be heading into the Marvel cinematic universe. So no, the Avengers aren’t going to randomly show up on Coruscant to help the Republic and we will not have a funny cameo of a very confused Mace Windu and Nick Fury.
> 
> For those who aren't associated with Marvel, don’t worry. You won’t be confused or lost! If you are curious as to what Nova’s powers are, I highly suggest looking up scenes of Wanda Maximoff on youtube just to get a more visual look of what her powers look like in action. Of course, I’ll write the detail of her powers the best I can but I have NEVER written action scenes before, so bear with me. She also speaks a different language that isn’t the basic Galactic tongue, so as a default, I chose Spanish to be her native tongue since its mine as well and of course once she learns basic, she will have a spanish accent when she speaks. I wrote her intro all in english because translating is too much work haha. I currently have like nine chapters written already and I’m editing them as I type this. 
> 
> IN OTHER WORDS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS BOOK BECAUSE IM EXCITED FOR IT!
> 
> Here’s a video for reference if you want to know how Nova’s dress looks like: https://pin.it/2GCmoNj
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or items used in this book. Their rightful owners are Star Wars and the MCU. The MCU is the rightful owner of the ‘Scarlet Witch’ concept. I only own my OC’s.

She ran like there was no tomorrow.

With her bag slung across her back and the gown of her dress flowing behind her, Nova dashed towards another possible exit of the palace she called _home_. She gripped her hood as fear clawed at her skin, the sound of thundering boots behind her, indicating that the guards were hot on her trail and were getting closer by the second.

“Your majesty! Please stop!”

“Get away from me!” She stopped on her tracks and swung her left arm. Her eyes flashed red as a bright flare exited her hand and pushed against the guards, sending them flying a couple of feet away from her.

A small part of her began to feel bad for the harm she’s causing but it quickly went away, there’s no room for pity when a kingdom is as corrupt as her own. Her grandparents had made sure of that. The planet of Hala used to be full of light and joy, a planet that only practiced peace, but the moment her grandfather stepped into the throne, everything changed. He struck fear in the people. Executed anyone who dared to defy him. He began a slave trade. He turned their kingdom, their planet, into a tyranny. She had hoped her parents would put a stop to it all, but her heart fell when they too wanted complete control of everything.

She hated them. They never saw her as a daughter. They only saw her as the next heir to the throne. Her life has been nothing but countless of lessons on how to be a proper princess, the perfect wife for her future husband.

They were going to marry her off to the son of the wealthiest family in the planet. Sir Baron Ezekiel Montezuma. Even though she’s royal by blood and _true_ heir to the throne, she wasn’t going to be the proper ruler once she’s married to him. The misogynistic mindset of her grandfather was the reason to blame.

 _Screw him_.

Nova made it towards the landing pad and was so close in reaching the ship that sat there when suddenly, a swarm of guards emerged from both sides of the area, surrounding her completely. She immediately halted, her eyes scanning every form that dare point a spear made of their strongest metal ever to be mined – vibranium.

“Nova!”

Her blood ran cold at the voice of her father.

“My dear sweet, Nova.”

_I’m not your dear. You killed her. Only she gets to call me that._

__

“Why didn’t you tell us you were the _Scarlet Witch_?”

__

She gritted her teeth and turned around. If looks could kill, her father would be far gone by now. “Of course you only care about _that_. You only care because it means power for you. Power for the family. Something you can brag about to the entire kingdom. How your daughter was the chosen one to awake with the powers of the Scarlet Witch.”

__

Her father’s stare turned icy. “Young lady, you know better than to speak to me like that. You better watch yourself.”

__

“Oh no, _father_. I think you’re the one who needs to watch himself,” her eyes glowed as she lifted her hands in front of her, a ball of red magic forming in between them. The guards immediately stalked forward to protect their king but she gave them no time as she opened her arms, the magic striking and knocking out every guard on the platform. Something snapped inside of Nova when she saw a flash of fear cross her father’s features. She felt...delighted. “I’m only going to say this once. Don’t come looking for me and leave me alone.”

__

With one final swing towards her father, the magic struck him, making him fall to the ground. She knew he wasn’t dead, it wasn’t her intention. As much as she hates the man she will lever lower herself to his scummy level of a tyrant.

__

Not wasting any more time, Nova sprinted towards the awaiting ship and was pleased to find it stacked up a bit with supplies that could last her for a while. Jumping into the cockpit, she threw her bag towards the floor and sat down into the pilots seat. She hurriedly powered up the ship and flew off without looking back, imputing a random coordinate that she very well knows will keep her _very far_ from this side of the galaxy. Once she exited her planet’s atmosphere, the young princess wasted no time and jumped into hyperspace.

__

For how long will she remain roaming the stars is what she doesn’t know.

__

_______

__

“You _kriffing_ cheated!”

__

“Don’t start accusin’ me Boost! It’s not my fault that I’m more stronger!”

__

“Save it! You and I both know–”

__

Wolffe groaned. “Will you two please shut up! I’m going to get grey hairs because of you both.”

__

Sinker scoffed. “Aye Commander, you already got ‘em on you. I think it suits your armor.”

__

Wolffe dangerously glared at his fellow sergeant, causing the poor trooper to raise his hands in defense.

__

“Okay sorry, sir. I was kiddin’. You don’t look a day over 11.”

__

Wolffe was too busy rubbing his temples to even acknowledge Sinker’s crude clone humor. After taking part in a useless relief mission and forced to listen to Senator Amidala’s droid go on and on about some “fantastic journey” he’s been through, he was bound to go insane. Sinker and Boost were not helping either.

__

“Can you two please leave my office. I don’t even know why you’re here,” the Commander huffed out before dropping his hands and opening his eyes.

__

Boost stood up. “We just wanted to visit our favorite Commander.”

__

“I’m your only Commander. Now get back to work!”

__

Both troopers snapped at attention. “Sir yes sir!” And just like that, they were off.

__

Wolffe let out a contented sigh once he was alone. The quietness of his surroundings calmed the commander down, something that he’s had a hard time doing lately. Being the commander of the 104th can definitely be tiresome, especially when the Republic hardly grants him and his men any sort of vacation for their hard work. Of course he has a duty to finish, its what he was bred to do, the sole reason as to why he was created. At the same time he _is_ a human being and deserves to be treated more than just property...right?

__

The sound of his office door sliding open made Wolffe groan in annoyance as he looked up to find Sinker.

__

“Sinker I thought I told you–”

__

“I’m sorry for interrupting you Commander, but this is urgent. The General needs you on the bridge.”

__

Wolffe nodded his head and immediately stood up, slipping his bucket on as he rushed out his office. Wolffe strode with authority, ready to fight off any attack that would bring harm to both him and his men. Sinker followed behind, the two of them heading inside the bridge, finding the General staring off into the empty void of space.

__

“You called for me, General?” Wolffe stood at attention next to Plo.

__

“Yes, Commander. I don’t know what it is about that ship, but it seems...off,” Plo Koon rubbed his mask.

__

“A ship, sir?” Wolffe turned his head and caught sight of a rather small spaceship floating not too far from them. He didn’t even see it when he walked in.

__

Plo Koon nodded his head and turned towards a trooper. “Scan the ship for life forms.”

__

“Yes sir!” The trooper nodded, scanning the unidentified aircraft throughly before finishing and looking up at the jedi. “General, there seems to be one life form in that ship. It looks to be...female.”

__

“I see,” Plo Koon muttered as he continued to stare at the floating ship. Wolffe could tell that there was something about the situation that made the General uneasy, and that was enough to put him on edge.

__

The quietness of his General made Wolffe uncomfortable. He’s never seen him act like that. “Sir?”

__

The strange aircraft began to float in their direction and after a few seconds, Plo Koon turned towards the same trooper. “Ready the tow cable. I want it to dock at the hangar,” he then turned to Wolffe. “Prepare your men, Commander, and head to the docking bay. I will meet you there.”

__

“Yes sir!”

__

Wolffe nodded his head towards Sinker and both men exited the bridge, curious as to what plans their General has.

__

“Have you ever seen him like this? Because I haven’t,” Sinker spoke up next to him.

__

Wolffe shook his head. “No, never. And that worries me.” Indeed he was worried. General Plo is one of the most humble Jedi out there, possibly the only one that he could think of. Nothing shakes him up or earns a reaction out of him. The only time he’s seen him react like this was back in the Malevolence, and that itself was traumatizing for Wolffe as well. He lost everyone. So many brothers gone. That was a nightmare he does not wish to experience again.

__

Making sure his comm link was on, Wolffe began to speak. “Every trooper, head to the hangar immediately. General’s orders.”

__

The sound of boots marching echoed throughout the halls as rounds of clones made their way towards the docking bay. When Wolffe and Sinker arrived they were surprised to see the ship already sitting still, waiting to be opened. Plo Koon soon joined them and crossed his arms against his chest while Wolffe began to line everyone up in squads in front of the aircraft. The troops whipped their blasters out and aimed it towards the ship as a precaution, the commander mimicking their movement as he took the lead in front of everyone.

__

“This is Commander Wolffe of the 104th Battalion. Come out with your hands up,” he barked out, his DC-17 blasters aimed towards the door.

__

No movement.

__

A part of him began to think that whoever was inside was dead by now. Who knows how long they’ve been aimlessly floating in space for. Wolffe felt a presence next to him and saw General Plo walk up towards him. Just when he was about to speak, the General raised his hand.

__

“She’s alive. I can feel it,” Plo spoke as he ignited his lightsaber and walked towards the entrance to the ship. Wolffe followed behind as Plo began to cut through the metal, the grip on his blasters tightening when the door was successfully cut open. He could feel Sinker following behind him as they both stepped inside the ship, but came to a sudden stop when they spotted an unconscious woman. She was laying on the floor, one arm draped across her chest while the other lay extended by her head, something that appeared to be eaten food rested on her palm. Her dress screamed _wealth_ , the beautiful intricate designs caught his attention, but the jewelry on her face was what stood out more. A white diamond crusted piercing in the shape of a circle hung from her septum, and with her hair moved away, he could see the silver vine shaped ear cuff earring decorating her right side. Her dress seemed to have a slit because her entire left leg was exposed for them to see and Wolffe felt himself blush as he quickly directed his eyes away from her exposed skin.

__

Plo Koon wasn’t phased at the amount of skin she showed as he bent down and touched her forehead. “Wolffe, can you carry her towards the medbay?”

__

Why him. “Yes sir.”

__

Placing his blasters back in their holsters, the Commander bent down and placed one arm under her neck while placing the other under her knees. Lifting her up he sucked in a breath as her dress moved, exposing _more_ skin that he did not want to see. Even though he had a helmet on, Sinker could tell that his Commander had a pleading look in helping him cover her up. With shaky fingers, the Sergeant grabbed the fabric and tossed it over her leg, making sure it wouldn’t slip off again.

__

The troopers that waited outside were shocked to see their Commander walk out with a woman in his arms, and as a result, they lowered their blasters upon seeing that there was no real threat. They were sent back to their duties as Wolffe turned to look at two of his men.

__

“Boost, Comet. Come with me,” he ordered, making his way towards the infirmary.

__

Wolffe began to wonder what exactly was it about this girl that made the General so nervous. She doesn’t look like a Jedi or a Sith, but she definitely looks like a potential important person. He had so many questions and needed answers. If she was going to be a threat to him and his brothers, he needed to know _now_.

__

Upon reaching the medbay, Wolffe gently placed her down on the first bed he saw, not even noticing that the General was by his side already. Their medic, Shadow, walked up to them with a confused look when his eyes landed on the strange girl.

__

“Uh, who’s this?” He cocked an eyebrow.

__

“An angel sent from the stars, that’s who,” Sinker snickered under his helmet.

__

Wolffe rolled his eyes. “Can you give her something to wake her up?”

__

“Yeah,” Shadow left for a quick second before coming back with a syringe. “Hopefully it doesn’t spook her.”

__

Wolffe watched as Shadow softly cleaned the skin on her arm with an antiseptic wipe before inserting the needle in. It didn’t even take that long until her eyelashes began to flutter open, a moan emitting from her lips as she rapidly blinked to adjust her eyesight. When her eyes landed on him, they flashed open and she sat up. In any other scenario he would instinctively pull out his blasters, but right now, all he could do was raise his hands to show her that he’s not a threat.

__

“Woah woah, easy there. We’re not here to hurt you,” his tone was calm but his posture was rigid.

__

Her eyes darted back and forth to examine everyone in the room and he could see her swallow but quickly groan in pain as she clutched her neck. Was she in pain?

__

“ _A...gua_.”

__

What?

__

He turned to look at General Plo for help but his face was completely hard to read so he turned back to the woman.

__

“What did you say?” He asked.

__

She stared at him, almost like if she was trying to read him.

__

“ _Nece...sito_ ,” she closed her eyes. “ _Agua_.”

__

He rolled his eyes in frustration at the predicament they found themselves in. She doesn’t speak galactic basic and the one time he _actually_ wants the Senator’s annoying translator droid, he’s not here.

__

“Look, I can’t understand you–”

__

“ _Agua_ ”, she whined and pointed towards her neck before creating a hand gesture that almost looked like....

__

Oh. Water. She needs water.

__

“Shadow get some water,” he ordered the medic who wasted no time in fetching some. When he came back and handed the cup towards her, she immediately snatched it and began to gulp the liquid down, as if she hasn’t drank it in days.

__

With the state she’s in, he wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t.

__

__________

__

Nova has never felt more relieved in her life as the cool liquid passed down her dry and sore throat, making her feel ten times better. When she finished her drink, she looked up to the men who helped her, specifically the one standing on her right. His body language is definitely different from the others and she can easily pinpoint him as someone of high authority. His arms moved towards his helmet and she did not expect him to remove it but when he did, she was entranced. _Stars_ was he handsome. He began to say something inaudible to her and she furrowed her brows, showing him that she did not understand anything he just said. Of course there is _one_ way she can make this situation easier, but she knows he’s not going to like it.

__

To hell with it. She needs to communicate with them.

__

“I’m sorry,” she apologized in her native tongue as she grabbed his face and brought his lips down towards hers, not giving him the chance to react.

__

A whole new language rushed towards her mind as she moved her lips against his, her tongue tingling at the sudden knowledge that hit her.

__

She immediately felt him shove her off of him, almost causing her to fall off the bed. He was heaving, his chest rising up and down at such a fast pace and Nova didn’t know if it was from the kiss or the pure anger that was evident across his features. The men around them stared in shock and with mouths wide open but she paid no mind to them.

__

“I said I was sorry,” she shrugged and paused at her own voice. _This feels so weird_.

__

The man in front of her blinked before a deep scowl formed on his face. “You could understand me this _whole time_?”

__

She rolled her eyes. “No, I couldn’t. Why do you think I kissed you? It’s a...gift that I have. I can learn any language that I want as long as I have lip on lip contact with whoever is speaking it.”

__

His eyes widened and he stared at her as if she grew two heads. She found his reaction entirely amusing and didn’t miss the slight blush that tinged the tip of his ears. Another man stepped up, except he wasn’t human.

__

She didn’t even know _what_ he was since she was not able to learn of his species. 

__

“As entertaining as it was to see you kiss my Commander. I am required to ask you some serious questions.”

__

Uneasiness consumed her. “Um okay.”

__

“I apologize, where are my manners? I’m General Plo Koon. And who might you be?”

__

“Nova,” she cautiously answered, silently praying that they wouldn’t know who she was. “Nova Veers.”

__

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Nova,” he slightly bowed his head. “Now in order to help you, I must know where you are from. You don’t seem like a pirate or smuggler to me. Surely you must have a home, correct?”

__

_No, I don’t. Not anymore._

__

“Erm,” she fidgeted with her fingers. “Not really. I’m an orphan on the run.”

__

A lie. Something she wishes he wouldn’t catch, but his silent form was telling her otherwise. She was growing uncomfortable under his stare, and it almost felt as if he was reading her. Her palms started to sweat and her heartbeat quickened. He couldn’t possibly know she was lying right?

__

The General nodded his head and got closer, standing to her left. She almost felt relieved thinking he bought her lie but watching him raise his hand caused her fear to grow.

__

“You _will_ tell me where you are from,” he waved his hand in front of her. Suddenly, she felt something immediately jab at her mind. A sudden force pushing against it. What she did next sealed her fate.

__

Alarms rang through her head and Nova wasted no time in lifting her left hand up, pushing it towards the general as her magic struck him. He was sent flying feet away and the armored men around her instantly raised their weapons at her. She glared at the General, who was lifting himself off the ground, her glowing red eyes made him stop in his tracks.

__

“ _Stay out of my head_ ,” she sneered, the red glow in her hands getting brighter as she began to levitate herself off the bed.

__

“Stand. Down!” the Commander growled while pointing his weapons at her, his handsome face hidden from her sight as he had his helmet back on again.

__

“You don’t know who you’re messing with,” she threatened.

__

“Correct, we don’t,” the General spoke up. He unclipped something from his belt and a flash of blue caught her attention. A lightsaber?

__

_A Jedi._

__

She’s heard stories of the Jedi but, of course, never met one. What she does remember is that the Jedi share somewhat similar abilities as her with the help of the Force. For a first time encounter with one, it’s definitely not one she will want to look back at in the future.

__

No one spoke for a while but the Jedi broke the silence. “Your eyes, young one. Are you a Sith?”

__

The Sith. She’s also heard about them.

__

She shook her head. “No, I’m not a Sith. But _you’re_ a Jedi.”

__

“If you’re not a Sith,” the Commander spoke up, his voice laced with such venom. “Then why are your eyes red? Why did you attack our General? What the hell is that coming from your hands?”

__

So many questions and yet, she couldn’t find herself to speak. The environment was incredibly hostile and Nova wasn’t too sure if she could even trust them. Jedi were meant to be peacekeepers, the complete opposite of the Sith, but what if they lost their ways the same way her people did? This Jedi _did_ try to probe her mind with whatever mind trick he had up his sleeve and Nova did not appreciate it one bit, in fact, it gave her a more reason not to trust them. They could be power hungry and use her as a weapon.

__

She won’t be taken as a prisoner. As a slave.

__

“I can’t answer your questions,” she replied. “But I am leaving.”

__

“I don’t think so!”

__

“Wolffe,” the General silenced his Commander. “Little one, we don’t want to hurt you, but I sense something in you. Something dark. That’s enough of a threat with the power you have. We will be taking you back to the Coruscant for questioning. Please do not resist.”

__

“No! I’m not going anywhere.”

__

But what Nova didn’t know was that an irritated Commander had enough with the situation and he immediately set his blasters on stun and shot her. She barely had any time to react or block the blow before her body went limp and fell back down on the bed. Darkness consumed her, making her fear grew even more.

__


	2. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Like I said, I already have several chapters in my drafts right now. I’m currently editing them and making sure there are no mistakes so updates should be rather quickly. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, locations, or items used in this book. Their rightful owners are Star Wars and the MCU. The MCU is the rightful owner of the ‘Scarlet Witch’ concept. I only own my OC’s.

The Wolfpack began to descend on Coruscant, Commander Wolffe stood next to General Plo on the bridge, the two of them trying to make sense on what happened earlier.

Wolffe has never seen anything like her before. The way her eyes glowed, the way her hands formed what seemed to be red balls of energy, the way she _floated_ made him uneasy. She for sure was no Jedi but she didn’t look like a Sith either. Even though she shares the same color as those cowards, she didn’t kill them, and she had her chance to do it.

Instead she kriffing _kissed him_.

The Commander was definitely not over that. Any other man would’ve enjoyed the physical contact, he knows his brothers would, but Wolffe did not appreciate being manhandled like that, _especially_ in front of his men. He was embarrassed, pissed, and confused. Irritation flooded him as he replayed the kiss in his head, his hands clenching at his sides, begging him to punch something.

“What’s troubling you, Commander?”

 _Shit._ He forgets the Jedi can sense their emotions.

“Just thinkin’ about that girl, General.” Technically he wasn’t lying.

“Ah yes, Nova. She certainly is strange.”

“General, if I may, why don’t we just kill her? She’s obviously a threat. What if she was sent by the Separatists as a spy?”

He may have overstepped his boundaries knowing that killing an unharmed being is against the Jedi code...but Wolffe is no Jedi. He would gladly blast the woman to death in order to protect his brothers and the General.

“She is not to be killed, Commander. The Chancellor has requested her to be transported to the Jedi Temple. We will soon find out the truth,” Plo placed his arms behind his back. “Head towards the cell block and make sure everything is on check. We are about to land.”

“Right away, sir.”

__________

Nova groaned in pain, her consciousness slowly coming back to her, along with a throbbing headache that did not help her one bit. Opening her eyes, she noticed herself trapped inside what appeared to be a cell, the upper half of her body completely wrapped in what seemed to be a prison binder. It stopped any sort of mobility and she let out a frustrated cry when she couldn't move her arms or hands. Her ankles were tied together with really heavy binders and just outside were two men guarding her.

“Can you guys please just let me go?”

One of the soldiers turned to look at her. “Yeah right. As if.”

She did not appreciate his tone and only felt more irritated when the other soldier laughed. One thing she did catch was the way their armor differentiated from each other. Although they shared the same style of helmet, the one who spoke seemed to have what appeared to be spikes hanging upside down from his visor, while the other soldier didn’t. Yet while he had spikes, the area around what was most likely his ventilation system was completely white, whereas the other soldier had it painted grey.

If her arms weren’t so tied up close to her, she could’ve easily escaped, but they were smart in restraining any mobility on the upper half of her body.

She _could_ try other ways.

Slightly shifting her left leg, the slit of her black gown moved, completely exposing her skin towards the chilly air. Nova bent her knees as she brought her legs up towards her chest, her left leg in full display now for them to see.

“But I’m suffocating in this cell block,” she whined.

The soldier who spoke earlier turned his head, and she didn’t miss seeing the way his body went stiff. Nova held back a smirk as she continued.

“Plus I need to use the restroom. Can a lady get some privacy here?”

Much to her disappointment, the soldier quickly turned around, completely avoiding her now. “We can’t let you outside. Commander’s orders.”

She began to scoot closer to the cell block door, making sure not to touch the ray shield. This caught the attention of both men now, and just like before, she could see their posture become rigid with what was most likely nervousness.

“Then at least tell me your names so I can have company instead of being bored out of my mind,” she licked her lips. “I’m Nova, but you probably knew that.”

Neither of them said anything.

“If you don’t tell me your names then I might as well just piss all over the–”

“Sinker,” the one towards her left snapped. “I’m Sinker. That’s Boost.”

She turned towards the soldier who remarked at her earlier and smiled, the simple act catching the two troopers off guard. Right when she was going to jump into her plan, a rather annoyed voice came from behind Sinker.

“Seducing my men won’t get you anywhere. They know better than to lower themselves to your kind, _Separatist scum_.”

Nova caught sight of the Commander, standing there with his arms crossed, clearly unamused at her desperate attempt in escaping. His words struck a nerve and she angrily glared at him before blinking in confusion at what he called her.

“Separatist what?”

“You heard me. Don’t play innocent. We know you’re a spy for them,” he stepped closer.

“A spy?!” She laughed. “Sweetheart, I don’t work for anyone. I was just minding my own business until you guys decided to bring me onboard your ship.”

The Commander clenched his fists. “Don’t act so stupid.”

“The only stupid one here is you, _Commander_. I’m not interested in whatever business you have with these uh, Separatists. I just want to go and get as far away from here as I can.”

His form slightly shook in anger which made Boost and Sinker shrink a bit in fear, but Nova was not phased, she wasn’t afraid of him. If they truly wanted to torture her, it would’ve been done a long time ago and the fact that she’s sitting there, perfectly harmless and untouched makes her feel a bit at ease.

“I’m not wastin’ my time on you,” was the last thing he said before stomping off.

_Insufferable piece of shit._

__________

Walking through the halls of the Jedi temple with Nova by his side and four temple guards surrounding them was something that made Plo Koon’s senses stay on high alert. The woman put up quite a fight when they tried to escort her out but as long as she stays immobile, he knows she won’t be too much danger. He felt saddened at the way she had to be treated and could only hope there was a better method in bringing her in, but she has shown not to be trusted.

Her powers are something that he’s never seen before. The amount of strength that lies within her is blinding. Darkness is something he could sense in her as well, and it might not be a lot, but it can definitely grow and make her a true potential threat to the Republic. He only wishes there was another way to extract information from her, but the girl is hiding something and she refuses to say anything. Whether she’s a Separatist spy or not, she’s certainly dangerous.

Plo could see Obi-Wan and Anakin talking amongst themselves, right outside the council room. Their heads snapped towards his direction when they sensed him arriving but their gazes quickly drifted to the girl that walked next to him.

“Master Plo, it’s good to see you,” Obi-Wan greeted. “I take it this is the girl you were talking about?”

Plo nodded. “Yes. This is Nova. We found her stranded on her ship and rescued her, but she seemed to be some trouble.”

“Why is she here then?” Anakin quirked an eyebrow as he studied her.

Plo was about to speak but a certain girl decided to cut him off.

“Yeah, _why_ am I here, General? Master? Mister Plo? Whatever your title is.”

He’s definitely amused by her as she holds a certain spark similar to Ahsoka.

“You can call me Master Plo, if you like. All of your questions will be answered shortly, but in the mean time, General Skywalker will keep you company while Master Kenobi and I talk to the council for a second.”

He could see the General’s eyes widen, and neither Obi-Wan or him gave Anakin the chance to protest as they both walked inside the council room. They were already greeted by the Jedi who sat in their respected chairs, Obi-Wan taking a seat in his. Plo stood in the middle, his arms crossed behind his back as he began to recall the events that happened. Everyone listened attentively to what he had to say and when he finished, Mace Windu was the first to speak.

“This is odd. I can sense her right outside the door but she’s...not strong with the Force.”

“Odd it is,” Yoda agreed. “Very mysterious. A possible threat, she could be.”

“I have a theory,” Aayla Secura spoke up, her hologram slightly flickering. “Do you think it’s possible she could be a new form of the Nightsisters?”

“The Nightsisters?” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “She didn’t look like a Nightsister to me.”

“Perhaps she was given some sort of power,” Mace interjected. “Master Plo, how exactly did her abilities look like?”

“Like magic. It glowed bright red along with her eyes,” Plo rubbed his mask. “When getting hit by it, it burned but not enough to wound or scar you. At least that’s what I believe. Her intentions were not to kill me so I’m not sure what kind of damage it can really do.”

“She sounds dangerous!” Ki-Adi-Mundi bellowed. “Who’s to say she won’t slaughter us when she gets the chance?”

“Which is why she is here for us to figure out,” Mace gestured towards the door. “Let her in.”

__________

There are many things Nova expected to happen when she was taken as a prisoner by the Jedi, but what she did not expect was to find something close to friendship with the one they call Anakin. Small talk was awkward at first, but the Jedi grew on her rather quickly.

“I shouldn’t be here,” she hung her head low. “I’m not a Jedi. I’m not a Sith. I’m not a Separatist spy or anything. I don’t even know what a Separatist is. I know I messed up when I attacked Master Plo but he did try to get into my mind and I just...panicked.”

Why was she rambling to a Jedi she just met? She will never know.

“I believe you,” he spoke up.

“You do?”

“Yeah, you’re like an open book right now. I can sense the honesty in you,” he smiled down at her. “Maybe you should tell them the truth to make things easier.”

She couldn’t. _What if they send me back to my planet?_

“I...I can’t.”

“You’ll have to. Otherwise you’re not going to like what’s about to happen in there.”

Before she could ask him what he meant, the doors swung opened, revealing Master Plo.

“Come in,” he moved aside to give her room. Anakin gave her a curt nod as she walked inside, already missing the company of the young Jedi. So many pairs of eyes followed her and she has never felt more uncomfortable in her life. She felt like a target. Like if she was being judged. So many Jedi of different species sat before her, making her grow more nervous by the second.

“Welcome, young one,” Yoda was the first to speak. “Nova, it is?”

“Yes,” she nodded her head. “Listen, this is a mistake. I am not a threat to any of you. I promise.”

“Well will soon find out if that is true or not,” Mace was the next to speak.

“W-What do you mean?”

He continued. “We believe that you’re affiliated with the Nightsisters. Witches that reside on Dathomir. Ever heard of them?”

Nova definitely has. In a way, she shares a lot of similarities with the witches, when she herself is considered one.

Except she’s not a Nightsister. She’s not like them.

“I know who they are, but you’re mistaken. I can understand _why_ you might believe that I’m one of them, but I’m not.”

She was being truthful and if Anakin was right about Jedi sensing emotions, then they must know that she is telling the truth.

“Hm, lied you have not. But what you are, we must know,” Yoda nodded his head.

She began to grow wary. “Why? Why do you have to know?”

“Why are you getting nervous? Are you hiding something that you do not wish to share with us?” Ki-Adi-Mundi pressed.

“That’s none of your business,” she sneered at him.

_I really need to control my tongue._

“There’s no reason to be hostile if you don’t pose a threat,” Mace sat up. “Unless you really are hiding something.”

“It’s personal,” Nova clenched her jaw. “And definitely _none_ of your business.”

“When someone possesses the type of power you have and has attacked one of our own, then it does become our business.”

She definitely does not like him.

Nova turned her head towards Master Plo and took in a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry for what I did, I truly am. But put yourself in my shoes. I just woke up, unconscious and lost, and next thing I know someone is trying to probe my mind. I panicked. That’s why I did what I did.”

She could see Plo nod at her explanation and she only hopes he can sense the sincerity behind it, but of course, Mace decided to speak again.

“But if it wasn’t for his men, you probably would’ve attacked his entire ship before escaping.”

She hates how right he is because she knows that’s what could’ve happened if she wasn’t stunned. The way she felt about his sentence dug her into a deeper hole than she already was.

“Guilt, you feel. Why’s that?” Yoda questioned.

“No it’s not because... trust me I’m not...,” she couldn’t even form a proper sentence as she stumbled across her words. A drop of sweat trickled down her neck, realizing that she’s not making herself look as innocent as she hoped.

The Jedi have heard enough and Mace Windu stood up from his chair, focusing his gaze on Nova. “I’m giving you the choice to speak freely. Tell us who are and where you’re from. How did you acquire your abilities?”

All Nova could do was shake her head. She can’t tell them. Not with the risk of her being sent back home.

With a disappointed sigh, Mace Windu bowed his head. “Very well. On behalf of the Jedi Council, we apologize for what we are about to do.”

“What do you–”

A sudden jab of pain hit her head all at once, not giving her the chance to prepare herself for the torture she was enduring. She screamed in agony and dropped to the floor, curling herself into a ball as they dug into her mind with the Force. Nova tried to break free from the binds but she couldn’t. _This feels like death._

“STOP!” She cried out. “Please, STOP!”

But they didn’t listen as they continued to pick at her mind, trying to so desperately find answers. She didn’t know how much longer she could hold, her own mind still keeping itself together but her body was falling apart, and if they continued, she was sure they could _kill_ her.

”Please,” she pleaded. “I-I...I’ll tell you...everything.”

With those words uttered out, the Jedi quickly stopped what they were doing and watched her. Nova was shaking on the floor, choking on her own sobs as she struggled to breathe. Her vision was clouded with tears, making her eyesight become blurry to everything around her. She didn’t even notice that someone kneeled down next to her to rub her back, and when she looked up, she was surprisingly shocked to find Master Plo. It took her a while to gather herself, but when she was ready she continued to look towards the ground, refusing to show any eye contact.

With a deep breath, she begun. “I am Princess Nova Veers, the next in line as queen for the planet Hala. I ran away from my home because I no longer wished to be there. My family has destroyed the kingdom, they changed Hala into something that can never be brought back. They became tyrants, power hungry and ready to kill anyone who defied them. They became _monsters_.

“I was taught the ways of a princess since I learned how to walk. How to properly speak. How to properly eat. All of that useless crap. I lived in isolation but had my ways on getting educated about the rest of the galaxy.

“When I first learned about my powers, I was only six. I thought I became some sort of monster but there was this maid, Ava, who knew what I truly was. She taught, trained, and educated me on my abilities. Told me about the prophecy of the ancient Gods, Eros and Pluto. It was said that someone was to be born as the Scarlet Witch, for what reason exactly? I don’t know. Some of my people believed the legends and others called it a myth.

“Ever since then, Ava and I would sneak out from the palace when we had the chance to practice on how to control and use my powers. She warned me to never reveal myself to the kingdom but didn’t tell me why. She had so many secrets she wasn’t telling me, but I didn’t get the chance to ask her about it because....”

Nova winced at the memory.

”Because my father executed her. I...lost control. When I saw them kill her, I just couldn’t sit by and let them get away with it. I was blinded by rage and began to attack every guard that I saw. I lusted for their blood because Ava was like a _mother_ to me.”

She was too busy recalling her story that she couldn’t hear Master Plo telling her she could stop.

“But then I remembered what Ava told me. She told me to never become like my family, to never hold on to the anger they bring out in me. I would only bring destruction if I did, so I decided to leave. Staying in that planet would only bring out the worse in me, so I left. I left to make myself better. I left to find a new life. I left because if I could help anyone else out in the galaxy, I would do it in a heartbeat.

“I truly mean no harm and I’m sorry if I came off that way. I was afraid you guys would return me to my parents because it’s the ‘right thing to do’, but please don’t lock me up or make me go back home. I’ll gladly leave and never show up in your lives again.”

She didn’t mean to rant but for some reason she couldn’t hold herself back. The guilt and fear was bottled up inside her for god knows how long, but now that she released her emotions, she felt...lighter. Being able to finally talk about Ava and admit everything she did back on Hala to _someone_ brought a small sense of peace, something she never thought she’d feel.

Her body slightly convulsed as she hiccuped, her tears not stopping anytime soon and before she could even register what was happening, she felt a warm embrace. Nova didn’t care to bother on checking to see who it was, she just wanted to be comforted. She leaned into the hug and cried. Cried for Ava. Cried for herself. Cried for the old life she left behind.

Cried because she felt _lost_.

__________

Any suspicious feeling that Plo felt towards Nova quickly vanished upon hearing her story. This girl was no Separatist or Nightsister or threat.

This girl was lost, and hurting.

His heart ached as she cried in his arms, not seeming like she’ll stop anytime soon. He glanced up to find Obi-Wan kneeling beside her, gently rubbing her shoulder in a comforting way. The slight movement of Master Yoda caught his attention, and he awaited to see what the wise Jedi would say.

“Hm, the truth she speaks. Very lost, she is,” he paused for a second. “A new planet and path, we must find for the young one.”

“Master Yoda, are you suggesting we help her find a new home?”

“Indeed, Master Windu.”

“It is crucial we return her to her home planet. These are personal affairs, something that can clearly put us at risk if her parents were to discover us helping her. They are royalty and we cannot solicit ourselves into this...this situation,” Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head.

“We can’t do that. We must find her a safe planet to reside in,” Obi-Wan finally spoke.

“But why?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Plo sighed. “She is a civilian and we cannot put her life at risk. Who knows what will happen if we sent her back. Her parents could possibly use her as a weapon against the galaxy.”

Mace nodded. “Very well, it’s been decided. General Skywalker will be escorting the girl to her new planet. That will be all and May the Force be with you.”

All the jedi bowed their heads and began to leave as the meeting finished. Plo Koon could feel Nova shift in his arms, making him release his hold on her as he stood up, Obi-Wan following. Using the force, he released the binder around her, making her eyes widen in shock as she gaped up at him. Plo offered his hand out to her and she hesitantly took it, helping her stand up on her two feet again.

“Are you alright?” He questioned.

She nodded and rubbed her hands. “Yes I...thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do. I apologize for the pain we caused you.”

“Its...its okay. It could’ve been worse. You all could’ve done this in a very dark and eerie dungeon, wearing dark robes while menacingly laughing.”

Both Plo Koon and Obi-Wan chuckled, finding her sense of humor amusing.

“Well isn’t this heartwarming.”

All three of them turned to see Anakin leaning against the wall, a smirk tugging at his lips while his arms were crossed against his chest.

“Anakin? What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan furrowed his brows.

“Sorry to ruin the fun, Master, but I came here on orders from the Chancellor.”

“Orders? What did the Chancellor request?” Plo crossed his arms.

Anakin waved his hand towards Nova.

“His excellency would love to meet you, Nova.”


	3. Unexpected Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I’m currently editing the other chapters in my drafts to make sure there are no mistakes for you guys.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, locations, or items used in this book. Their rightful owners are Star Wars and the MCU. The MCU is the rightful owner of the ‘Scarlet Witch’ concept. I only own my OC’s.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Why me?_

_Did the Chancellor not agree with the Jedi?_

_Am I going to be sent back?_

So many questions coursed through Nova’s head while the Jedi, along with a couple of troopers, escorted her towards the Chancellor’s office. When she first stepped inside the Senate building, she was in awe. The building itself was huge and beautiful, much larger than her palace for sure. A great amount of citizens, who she assumed were the Senators, walked freely along the halls, talking amongst themselves. She did not miss the few looks that were sent her way, a bit of whispering came from the Senators, and Nova once again felt out of place. She was so used to being respected and admired by her people back on Hala, but here, she was a stranger and a nobody. If she was being honest, she’s not too sure if she liked that.

When they reached the Chancellor’s office, the head trooper, who she remembered being Commander Fox, turned around to look at the Jedi.

“Please wait here, Generals. I’ll inform the Chancellor of your arrival.”

He quickly disappeared, leaving Nova and the three Jedi to stand there in silence with two other troopers. It didn’t take long before Commander Fox returned, snapping to attention.

“The Chancellor has authorized you to come inside.”

Everyone took a step forward but Fox was quick to stop them.

“General Kenobi. General Skywalker. I’m sorry but the Chancellor only requested the girl and General Plo,” Fox apologized with a slight bow.

“That’s fine, Commander. No worries,” Obi-Wan smiled, turning to Plo and giving him a curt nod.

Nova and Plo followed Fox inside, the doors shutting behind them as the Chancellor rose from his chair. She immediately grew nervous.

“Welcome, welcome,” he smiled, his gaze falling on her. “Nice to meet you, dear. I’m Chancellor Palpatine. And you are?”

She slightly shuffled in place. “Nova Veers, sir.”

He smiled at her before turning his attention towards Plo. “Master Plo.”

“Your excellency,” Plo bowed his head. “If I may ask, is there a reason why you requested to see Nova?”

“Ah yes, there is. I wanted to confirm that you found her floating in space with nothing but a ship, correct?”

“Yes Chancellor, that is correct.”

“And even though she did exhibit hostile tendencies, you believe she’s not a threat to the Republic?”

“She poses no threat, Chancellor. If anything, it was my fault. All Nova did was defend herself.”

“I see,” Palpatine brought his hands together, appearing to be in deep thought. “I would like to speak with Nova...alone.”

Plo must’ve sensed her nervousness because he was incredibly quick to jump in and _respectfully_ object.

“Your excellency, I don’t believe that is a great idea.”

“Nonsense Master Plo, I’m sure I’ll be fine. If you trust her, why shouldn’t I?”

“I just–”

“Please,” Palpatine cut him off and gestured a hand towards the door. “Leave us.”

Nova was quick to turn towards Plo, hoping that he wouldn’t give up so easily, but her heart dropped when she saw him nod his head. He gave her a quick look before exiting the room with Commander Fox, leaving her completely alone with the Chancellor. It’s not that he was scary or anything, he wasn't intimidating to look at but at the same time, he was. She didn’t understand.

“Come, my child. Take a seat.”

She hesitantly obeyed and sat on the first chair she saw, not wanting to disappoint or irritate the Chancellor. Palpatine walked towards his own chair and took a seat behind his desk.

“Master Windu and Master Yoda have briefed me already about your situation. I’m sorry to hear that things aren’t looking so well back home.”

_Oh no he mentioned Hala. Please don’t send me back._

All she could do was nod. “Everyone has their own family drama, right?”

_Idiot. Don’t act so casual with the Chancellor._

She was about to apologize on her bluntness but stopped herself when she heard him chuckle.

“I suppose so. They also informed me on their plans in helping you find a new home. Is that what you want?”

“More than anything, sir. Living on my own...it’s where I belong,” she smiled and closed her eyes, thoughts of her living a peaceful and worry-free life filled her mind.

“Well I disagree.”

Her eyes snapped open and fell on his form, a shocked expression forming on her features at his words. She didn’t know what she expected him to say, but _that_ was definitely not it.

“I...pardon?”

“Let me be blunt with you, my dear. Currently, there’s a waging war between the Republic and the Separatists. We, the Galactic Republic, want to restore peace to the galaxy, but the Separatists have made it their primary goal to strike fear. They have slaughtered innocents. Men, women...even children.”

She felt like she was going to be sick.

“And with your gift, you could be of great assistance to the Republic.

“Sir, I...I don’t know.”

“Think about it. Let’s say the Jedi have accomplished in discovering a planet for you. You lay low and make a life for yourself there. At the same time across the galaxy, a village being raided by Separatist droids need your help, but who could help them when you’re on the other side of the galaxy? What good will your powers do in isolation?”

She gulped as Palpatine stood up and began to walk around.

“Don’t you believe you were meant for something more? Why waste your incredible gift when you could be using it to help others? Help those who don’t have a voice. The Republic has fought for the freedom of so many planets, but we are limited with our troops, and with the Separatists gaining more droids, we can only do so much.”

His words hit her hard because in so many ways, he was right. She was being completely selfish and only thinking about her needs, what she wants, when instead she should be focusing on others. She was given a miraculous gift, abilities that she can use to help innocents that are being enslaved and threatened. At one point in her training, she did tell Ava she wanted to aid those who needed it. While her family wanted destruction, she wanted peace. While her father killed, she wanted life.

The Chancellor was right. What good would her powers be if she lives by herself on a unknown planet? It’d be a waste and she will not allow it.

“You’re right, Chancellor,” she admitted, looking down at her palms. “I can’t just...turn away from those who need me.”

She couldn’t see him but the Chancellor was smirking down at her. His smirk quickly contorting into a smile when Nova decided to meet his gaze.

“So, will you be interested in joining the Grand Army of the Republic?”

“Yes sir. I would want nothing more.”

“Splendid! Let’s head out and inform Master Plo of the changes that just took place.”

With a short nod, Nova stood up and followed the Chancellor outside, surprised to see Obi-Wan and Anakin still there. All three, including Commander Fox, turned to look their way as the Chancellor brought his hands together.

“I have endearing news. Miss Veers has agreed in becoming our ally and assisting us with this war. She is now a member of the Grand Army of the Republic.”

All three Jedi looked at her in shock, completely taken back at the sudden change.

“But Chancellor, the Jedi have agreed in helping her find her freedom and a home,” Obi-Wan explained.

“I’m very much aware of the previous plan, Master Kenobi. It was I that requested her to rethink her decision. Nova agreed that she is better off fighting for the Republic, than hiding away in a planet,” Palpatine countered back with modesty.

“It’s true,” she decided to speak up. “All my life I wanted to help and make a change. I couldn’t do that back in my planet, but I can definitely do that out here. I want to help the Republic restore peace to the galaxy so please, I beg of you to give me an opportunity to prove myself.”

The Jedi seemed to be in deep thought at her request, but Nova knew that their words wouldn’t matter since the Chancellor himself _wanted_ her help.

“Very well,” Plo looked towards the Chancellor. “Will she be going on missions by herself or be accompanied by a unit?”

“She will be assigned to one of your units,” Palpatine answered.

Plo wasted no time. “If I may, Chancellor, but I would love to take her under my wing.”

Nova whipped her head and stared at Plo with both shock and confusion. _He’s willingly taking me?_ She would’ve assumed the Chancellor would have to assign her to a specific unit since no Jedi would _want_ her help, right? Yes he did show some compassion for her but Nova thought it was out of pity, not because he wanted to out of his own will.

She took notice of the Chancellor thinking over his words. He seemed to be in deep thought for a second. “Very well, Master Plo. If that’s what she wants.”

Palpatine turned his attention towards her and all Nova could do was nod her head in agreement.

“It is settled then. Nova, you will work alongside General Plo and the 104th Battalion from this point on. Thank you for wanting to make a change,” he declared.

“It is an honor, Chancellor,” she bowed her head in respect.

Palpatine smiled at the action before meeting the Jedi’s gaze. “I must go now. I will inform the Jedi Council of the changes that have been made. Commander Fox, you may proceed with your duties.”

“Yes sir!” The trooper spooked her as he marched off. She completely forgot that he was there.

All three Jedi nodded their heads at the Chancellor’s words.

“Of course, your excellency,” Anakin replied.

“May the Force be with you, Chancellor,” Obi-Wan bid a farewell as him and the Jedi bowed their heads.

Without a second glance, Palpatine went back inside his office, and Nova nervously rocked back and forth on her heels as she glanced at the three Jedi.

“So uh, I don’t know about you guys but I feel like I stink. Is there any way I could shower and have access to my bag that held all of my clothes?” She directed her question towards, who is now, her General.

“Of course. Your belongings are back on the ship. We should head out,” he answered.

“Good luck with her, Master Plo. She reminds me of Ahsoka,” Anakin chuckled which earned a glare from her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She crossed her arms.

He lifted his hands in defense. “Oh nothing. Don’t worry about it, Dimples.”

 _What_ did he just call her?

Obi-Wan snickered while Plo sighed next to Nova.

“Excuse me, _what_?” She frowned. “Did you...did you just call me _Dimples_?”

“Please excuse Anakin,” Obi-Wan apologized on behalf of the young Jedi. “His head isn’t screwed on correctly after the numerous times he crashed.”

“Hey!”

Nova couldn’t help but laugh at their interaction, immediately taking notice on the type of bond they have with one another. Maybe joining the Republic won’t be as bad as she thought it would. It’s obvious she was already forming a friendship with Anakin and she could also start a friendship with Obi-Wan and Plo. One thing she did wonder was who Ahsoka is. If this Ahsoka being was the same as her then she would surely love to meet them and spark a friendship with them as well.

Biding farewell to Anakin and Obi-Wan, she walked alongside Plo, sparking a conversation with him and slowly finding comfort in her new General.

__________

Wolffe was a bit bummed their small “vacation” has been called to an end. With the Wolfpack landing on Coruscant, the General granted them a few hours of break while he dealt with the situation concerning the girl. Or at least, until he finished.

And finished he did.

Unlike his brothers, he decided to stay back on the ship to work on some reports that were beginning to pile up on his desk. The quicker he got rid of them, the better. The boys tried to convince him to head out with them and have some fun, but Wolffe immediately knew what their definition of fun was so he was quick in prohibiting his men from visiting 79’s. If this were some week vacation then he could care less, but they were expected to report back within a few hours and the last thing he wants is to deal with a bunch of drunk di’kuts on the ship.

He was currently on his way to the bridge since the General wanted to speak to him. Most likely to inform him on what occurred with the possible Separatist scum. He hoped they locked her away, and a part of him was also curious on what kind of information the Jedi were able to extract from her.

“Where you headin’?”

“Do you always have to stick your nose in other people’s business?” Wolffe groaned, not even bothering to look at Sinker.

“If by people you mean you...then yes,” Sinker grinned under his helmet, falling into step with his Commander.

“Lucky me,” Wolffe sarcastically grumbled. “But I’ll let you tag along this one time. The General called for me on the bridge. Probably’s gonna tell me what happened with that girl.”

“Ah,” Sinker nodded as he understood. “Such a shame honestly. She was pretty.”

Wolffe ignored his comment as the two troopers finally arrived at the bridge, prepared to listen to what their General has to say.

He expected a lot of things but seeing _her_ casually stand there with no form of restraint next to Plo, infuriated him.

“What are you doing here?!” Wolffe marched towards her.

Her eyes slightly widened at his shaking form but Plo was quick in stretching a hand out to stop him.

“At ease, Wolffe. She’s on our side,” Plo reassured him.

He was far from feeling calm.

The audacity she had to grin at him only pushed his buttons more as he watched her extend her hand out to him.

“I believe we got off on the wrong...paw, Commander,” she winked at him while Plo quietly laughed. “Nova Veers reporting for duty, sir.”

“Leave,” is all he said.

She frowned at his words. “I don’t think so, _Commander Wolffe_. I was strictly assigned here by the Chancellor himself. With the help of General Plo, of course.”

Wolffe turned to look at his General, and even though his face is hidden underneath his helmet, he’s aware Plo can sense that he wanted answers. And he wanted them now.

“As we planned, the Jedi Council found out who Nova is. She’s a civilian with incredible abilities, nothing more and nothing less. She was originally assigned to General Skywalker’s unit in finding a new home for her, but the Chancellor had other plans. Nova here has agreed in helping us fight the war and I took it upon myself to take her under my wing.”

Wolffe stared. “She’s your Padawan, sir?”

“Not necessarily, Commander. I’m more like a guide, not a teacher.”

He couldn’t believe this. He honestly couldn’t believe this is happening to him.

He caught Sinker taking off his helmet from the corner of his eye but quickly snapped his attention towards Nova when he heard her gasp.

“Wait...you’re his twin?” Nova pointed at Sinker before moving her finger towards him.

“His what now? We’re clones,” Sinker answered.

“Yeah exactly. His clone twin.”

“No,” the sergeant laughed. “ _Clones_ , as in there’s more of us. Thousands actually.”

Nova blinked. “ _What?_ ”

“The Republic has a clone army that helps us fight the war. We, the Jedi, fight alongside them,” Plo answered. “You will understand more as we work together. For now, Wolffe will show you to your room.”

He wanted to punch the wall. “S-Sir? I don’t think–”

“You will eventually have to get along with her, Commander. Her quarters are 25-B.”

Those were orders and he knew he couldn’t object to them. With a heavy internal sigh, Wolffe nodded. “Yes sir.”

He turned around and didn’t even wait for her. The sound of her footsteps catching up echoed behind him as her short steps were struggling against his long strides.

“Jeez, can you wait up?”

No answer. He didn’t want to talk to her.

Wolffe heard her huff, whether it was from annoyance or frustration, he couldn’t care less. All he wanted was to get as far away from her as possible, but she’s making it incredibly difficult with how slow she walks. He began to hear her softly humming something and his irritation only spiked.

“Can you shut up?” He sneered.

“No,” she casually answered before continuing where she left off.

Oh Force have patience with him because he was so close in gauging his other eye out.

It felt like a never ending journey for him but when he spotted her quarters, he felt relief flush him. “There it is. 25-B.”

As soon as he began to walk off he felt her grab his hand. He immediately recoiled and shoved her away, not wanting any form of physical contact with her.

“I advise you to never touch me again,” he warned with such malice.

She glowered at him. “Okay, what’s your deal? Why do you hate me? Is it because I kissed you without your permission?”

“That and many other things.”

“What else have I done to you? I have done _nothing_! You’re practically acting like an insufferable little boy!”

Without even thinking, Wolffe tore his helmet off. His glare on her so harsh that he noticed her flinch. “You wanna know why I can’t stand you? Because I don’t trust you. Even if you had no powers, your kind always believes they’re above and better than everyone else.”

“ _My kind?_ ”

“Wealthy scum. You’re obviously someone of high class. What? You think you’re better than us clones because of your fancy robes and jewelry?” He stared at her earrings and piercing. “Is that why you tried to seduce two of my closest vods? Because you think so low of them? You think they’re hormonal men that will do anything for a quick fuck?”

He couldn’t stop himself.

“You think you’re so special because your hands sparkle red? Ironically the same color of the Sith.”

“I told you already that I’m not a Sith. You don’t even know where I’m from–”

“I could kriffing care less where you’re from. I don’t even want to know anything about you,” his scowled deepened. “You were probably some whore back on your–”

 _SLAP_.

Wolffe’s head snapped to his right, his left cheek stinging from the sudden impact. The hit caught him completely off guard and he quickly turned to glare at Nova. He didn’t even give her a chance to react as he dropped his bucket and slammed her against the wall. His hands tightly gripped her upper arms, pinning them to her side as he furiously took in deep breaths. Her eyes immediately glowed red and the sound of her magic caught his attention. Wolffe slightly looked down and saw her moving her fingers towards him, a ball of magic resting on her palm as it faced his hip.

He chuckled, turning his attention back to her. “You’re nothing without your magic.”

“And you’re a monster. A damn nightmare.”

He smirked. “Try me. I’ll be your worst nightmare yet.”


End file.
